


Rainy Dayz

by nsfwfrerardx



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, MCR - Fandom, frerard - Fandom
Genre: A VERY CUTE FIC, AU, BUT ITS A BRIEF MENTHIN, Best Friends, Fluff, Happy Ending, JUST LETTING U KNOW FRANKS MENTALL ISSUES ARE MENTIONED, Love, M/M, Mentions of Emotional Abuse, NOT A SAD FIC I PROMISE, Oneshot, Smut Mention, highschool, mention of body issues, mention of depression, nothing bad happens, sex mention, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwfrerardx/pseuds/nsfwfrerardx
Summary: It's another rainy day in Jersey, where Frank is sat with his best friend and he has a random quesion. One that Gerard answers exremely well.





	Rainy Dayz

**Author's Note:**

> So Gerard is 18 and a senior in this and Frank is 16 going on 17 the same year and a Junior. You can choose how they look in ur head lol. 
> 
> Dont be scared by the depression mention this is a very fluffy love filled fic that will get a sequal if you want!!!

"I have a random question," Frank speaks up over the sound of rain against the rooftop. He's sat on his best friend, Gerard, who's holding him close with an arm draped around his waist and a hand just holding onto his thigh. He has the perfect view of the side of Gerard's face, so he simply has to just turn a bit to be looking Frank in the eyes. Frank, who has his side and shoulder resting on the other's chest. For a while during their stay in the loveseat, Frank had his head on the older man's shoulder. This way he could just gaze at his best friend and think about all the reasons why Gerard is way too good for him. Which brought him to the current question. 

"What is it?" Gerard whispers, squeezing Frank's thigh and looking right at him. After two years Frank is still intimidated by the way Gerard can shoot daggers into his soul without meaning to. 

"I-," Frank begins to doubt himself, not wanting to sound conceded. "It's going to sound like I'm fishing for compliments but I'm seriously curious about what I'm going to ask." 

Gerard rolls his eyes, "You're the last person on earth to fish for compliments, don't worry, I won't think that." Frank's not one to have an ego, and whenever Gerard compliments him on the smallest thing, Frank blushes a fire red and hides under his t-shirt.

"Okay," Frank takes a deep breath, "why do you..." he rubs his eyes and then places his hands on the blanket covering them, rubbing the fabric between his fingers. "Why do you hang out with me?" 

Gerard outwardly laughs, "what do you mean?" He takes the hand off the other's thigh and holds Frank's hand that is fidgeting in the blankets. "I love you, that's why," Gerard says it like it's so obvious. "You know you're my best friend, right?" He has to make sure, because if Frank knows they're best friends it should be obvious why Gerard would want to hang out with him. At the same time though, Frank isn't good at recognizing all the amazing things about himself.

"Yeah I know but," Frank exhales, having a hard time explaining. "Why do you love me?" It's a loaded question but, lately he's been wondering. Maybe another depressive episode is on its way, making him doubt all the love Gerard gives him. Or maybe Frank genuinely doesn't deserve any of it, which is why he's asking. It's hard for him to know which it is. 

"Frankie," Gerard's voice softens, knowing that his best friend must be going through some self doubts about his worth. "There's a million reasons why I love you, and all of them add up to me wanting to hang out with you. Most people like hanging out with someone they love," Gerard tries to explain. 

"I just don't get why," Frank reinstates, "You could do a lot better than me when it comes to best friends I mean-" he shrugs, "i'm younger than you, depressed, barely leave my house-" Gerard starts to giggle and Frank stops talking to look at him, confused. 

"Babe," Gerard says with a smirk, "i'm older than you, depressed, barely leave my house- we're a match made in heaven." The pet name always makes Frank feel nice, it's not super common that he's called it but when he is, it's because Gerard is being sincere. 

Gerard is shocked though, by the mere idea that he's better than his best friend. The mocking comment makes Frank giggle at least, and holy shit Gerard loves hearing him laugh. "I love your laugh," Gerard starts, hoping to explain why he loves the other. Frank stops laughing at that though, and is just all blush, looking down at the hand Gerard is still holding. "I love your hands too," he squeezes the other's fingers, "not to be a total cheese-saucer but they fit really well with mine."

"A cheese-saucer?" Frank giggles again, lightly banging his forehead on the other's cheek. 

"Yes, a big round cheese saucer who loves your hands." 

"But yours are so much bigger and like, nicer," Frank inspects the hand he's holding, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't think about them in ways he probably shouldn't. It was one of the first things Frank noticed about the other, how strong his hands are. Anytime Gerard hold his hand, or his thigh, or side, or anything- it just makes him feel insanely at peace but also nervous because it's Gerard. Gerard the older, hot guy at school who everyone yearns for but doesn't get. Which is weird, how he hasn't dated anyone in the last two years of their friendship. He hasn't even ever talked about hooking up with anyone or finding anyone attractive. All he hears about is the rumors that him and Gerard are dating, which is a bit painful to listen to as he wishes the rumors were true. 

But the hands- yeah the hands, like the one he's holding right now. He's fantasized a lot about them. Sometimes he thinks about them around his neck, gripping tightly. He's woken up before from a wet dream, one where his friend's fingers were somewhere no friend's fingers should be. But fuck, they felt so good inside him, and they'd probably feel a lot better in real life. In another fantasy, Gerard's fingers are deep in his mouth, to the point of choking him. All the while, Gerard fucks into him harshly and calls him every dirty name in the book. So yeah, Frank may a bit of a fixation on his best friend's hands. And he may also want to ride his best friend's dick while calling out his best friend's name. Basically, Frank really wants his best friend in ways no one can know about.

"Are we having a hand competition now?" Gerard laughs, putting their combined fingers back under the blanket to be forgotten about. "You probably already know this," he continues his speech on All Things Frank, "but I love your smile, and eyes, and general face area." Frank's whole face is red and he's starting to wish he never even asked. 

"Yeah I know," Frank smiles at the other briefly, quickly wanting to focus his eyes on the blue blanket again. "You only tell me every day," Frank recalls the first time Gerard ever mentioned anything about his appearance. 

They had been getting ready to go to a museum that just opened a week before. They were doing free admissions for anyone who got there before noon. It was almost 11:30 and Frank was getting frustrated with what to wear. Gerard was sitting on Frank's bed watching him dress, undress, then redress. Each time Frank had a new outfit on he'd turn around, ask Gerard if it was okay, and the answer would always be a "yes." But, each time he looked in the mirror, Frank felt as if something was just off about his face and body. He felt like nothing looked right, even the shirts he loved to wear. It was only a few months into him and Gerard's friendship and Frank really didn't want to have an emotional breakdown in front of the first guy who'd bothered to even talk to him at his new school. What's awesome though is that mental illness doesn't give a fuck about who your with or how desperately you need to make a good impression. So, Frank put on the last shirt in his closet and stood in the mirror. He felt disgusting, and he couldn't hide it as tears were starting to form. Gerard obviously took notice and got up from the bed to stand in between Frank in the mirror. The smaller one could no longer see his reflection, it was a bit of a relief but at the same time he needed to keep looking, to keep reviewing the imperfections. 

"I'm sorry," Frank spoke in a small voice, looking towards their feet. Gerard wasn't having any of it though, and he brought his hands to the other's neck and cheek, making Frank look at him. 

"Don't be, I understand," hearing Gerard say that is kind of when Frank started to realize this is a guy he wants around for a while. "Also, you look really good, okay?" 

Frank scoffed at that, "I know what I look like you don't have to lie to make me feel better." 

"Hey," Gerard talked a little louder, "look at me." Frank did what he was told despite only wanting to look at the floor. "I'm not lying to you, you're beautiful, Frankie," Gerard spoke in a sincere voice. So sincere Frank couldn't deny that what Gerard was thinking was true, true to Gerard at least. But he wasn't going to argue, so he let Gerard hug him. Gerard had suggested that they could just stay there and watch a movie or something, but Frank insisted that they go, not wanting to be a burden. 

They ended up going to the museum and to Frank's surprise, it was an amazing time. There was this one point though, where they accidentally ran into someone from Frank's past. It wouldn't of been so bad if the certain someone hadn't been draped over some other guy, kissing his cheek and looking like the happiest man alive. Gerard quickly realized who it was just from hearing stories about him from Frank. About how everything had been fine until one day they were sitting on Frank's bed and the guy, Aaron, told Frank that he wasn't pretty anymore. That his features weren't what Aaron had wanted, it was 8 months down the drain and the trigger of random episodes of pure self-hatred. It was mainly why Frank had moved schools, he got sick of seeing Aaron everyday, so fucking happy without him. Always surrounded by beautiful girls and boys that Frank believed were better than himself in every way. 

The second Gerard realized what had been going on, that Aaron had someone new, and recognized the glimpses Aaron took of Frank while they were standing in the same exhibit, he grabbed a hold of Frank's hand. It took Frank by surprise, but after Gerard whispered, "it's okay," into his ear, everything somehow felt easier. Seeing Aaron around the museum the whole time was actual hell, but looking at his face of jealousy and anger when he noticed Frank holding someone else's hand was priceless. The fact that Gerard is a million times better looking than Aaron also didn’t hurt.

Frank found himself still holding the other’s hand even after they left the museum. It wasn’t something they were doing consciously until Gerard went to the bathroom at a book store and when he returned, Frank grabbed for his hand. Gerard accepted it but they looked at each other in realization that they didn’t have to continue as Aaron was far gone. The idea of letting go of his friend’s hand though, was an idea Frank didn’t like. So, hoping Gerard would understand, Frank said “it’s helping my anxiety.” Which it was- a lot. Gerard just smiled and held his hand tightly and let it be. Ever since Gerard first met Frank, he felt a strong need to protect him in any way possible. Not that Frank can't handle himself, because he can, but he's noticed how hard it can be for his friend to do so. He just constantly wants to be there for the other, like no one has before. And like he's there for him right now, sitting in Gerard’s living room listening to the rain.

“You know why I tell you every day?” Gerard asks, rubbing the outside of Frank’s hand with his thumb.

Frank ponders the question, and says with a smirk, “so I don’t fall into my self-deprecating depressive episodes?”

Gerard sighs, “no,” he says smiling, “but if it helps keep that from happening then good.” He holds Frank a little closer then, tightening the arm he has around the smaller one’s side. “Because you somehow get prettier every day and it freaks me out, so I gotta express those thoughts.”

“Gee,” Frank’s heart is warm, it has been since he opened the door to Gerard earlier today, but now it’s warmer. He snuggles in as close as possible, feeling like he can’t get enough of the other’s body against his. “You’re a cheese-saucer,” Frank comments, the side of his face pressed against Gerard’s shoulder, looking up at his best friend who’s face is probably too close.

“Yeah, a cheese-saucer who thinks you’re the most beautiful guy on earth,” Gerard speaks in a whisper, as if he doesn’t want the lamp next to them to hear such a statement. It’s a statement Gerard has never made before, so Frank is currently a little shocked but not showing it. He’s just letting himself get lost in all the butterflies in his stomach due to the comment mixed with the way Gerard is looking at him. The last time Gerard has looked at him in this way was only last weekend when they had a sleepover at Frank's place. It was in the morning, with Frank curled up next to Gerard in bed, half awake. He had been wearing one of Gerard’s t-shirts that was way too big, but it made him look like he belonged to Gerard. It was no secret to himself that he liked Frank in a certain way, hell, Gerard was sure he was even falling in love, but that morning really threw him. He watched Frank wake up, slowly, and gently pulled the smaller figure close to him when Frank was awake enough to realize his surroundings. Frank didn’t protest at all, and let himself be pulled tightly against the shirtless body, resting his head on the same pillow Gerard was. He settled into place with Gerard’s arm around him, feeling peaceful. They hadn’t spoken a word to each other yet, Frank just gave the other a weak but sincere smile. That was when Gerard’s entire lung system stopped working, his brain short-circuited and for a second he truly forgot how to breathe. But what he didn’t forget how to do was talk, so the words, “you’re so beautiful,” slipped out of his mouth. It left Frank red in the face, but he continued the consistent eye contact with Gerard, letting himself believe that ya, he was beautiful. That comment left Frank in a daze, much like the comment just said by Gerard a second ago. Somehow, someway, the older boy always knew how to make him forget any negative thought for just a couple minutes, before they all came rushing back.

“I hope it wasn’t weird of me to say that,” Gerard comments, worryingly as Frank has been staring at him for too long without saying a word in response. It takes Frank out of the trance though and back into the reality of having to respond to the most gracious compliment ever given. “You just,” Gerard continues, “take my breath away every single day, ever since I met you I’ve been wondering how someone could be as gorgeous as you.” Frank is back in the daze. “And it’s just not your appearance that I find attractive, by the way,” attractive, Frank thinks, oh. “It’s…” Gerard seems to ponder, scanning over Frank’s face and body which should make him uncomfortable but just leaves him needing to breathe. “It’s how kind you are, and funny-especially funny, no one makes me laugh like you do. Not to mention how creative and just, overall genius you are. I mean, if anyone is going to become a famous rock star from this shit town, it’s definitely going to be you.” The last one is what gets Frank’s bitch ass tearing up, besides Aaron, Gerard is the only soul who’d ever heard his music. Aaron said it was loud and annoying, Gerard has been transfixed the first time listening, and they’d even written a few songs together. It may be weird of Frank to be comparing his ex to his best friend, but him and Gerard’s relationship has always felt romantic in the purest sense of the word. Hell, they even celebrate Valentine’s day together, giving each other meaningful gifts and going to nice restaurants. So, maybe it’s not too far out to feel that Gerard is kind of like a boyfriend, just not one he kisses or confesses his likeness to. “You’re just,” Gerard interrupts Frank’s thoughts, “unlike anyone I’ve ever met, and I mean that in the absolute best way. I know you think you aren’t good enough, but, you’re good enough for me and, in my opinion, maybe a little too good for me.” He smirks, leaning his forehead against Frank’s, letting their noses touch. He removes his hand from Frank’s to wipe the tear that formed on Frank’s face a minute ago. Leaving his hand there, fingers wrapped around the back of the smaller one’s neck, resting his thumb on Frank’s jaw, he lets their faces naturally move closer. “I love you because,” Gerard refers to the initial question, “I can sit here with you, listening to the rain, feeling my own house become home.”

With that, the gap between their mouths close, and Frank gets to feel the most comfortable in his skin than he ever has before. And when the rain subsides, neither of them notice. Because they're intertwined from head to toe, attached at the lips, only concerned with the other's body. Frank gets to feel the hands he loves so much holding tightly to his waist and hips. He gets to taste, for the first time, what kissing someone he loves is like. He gently holds onto the back of Gerard's neck, licking into his mouth and moaning when Gerard puts his own tongue to Frank's. He feels them get even closer, become closer. Until Gerard has to pull away for a breath.

"And that, Frankie," Gerard whispers, "is one of the millions of reasons as to why I love you."


End file.
